THE DEATH AND THE STRAWBERRY (Volume 1)
| releaseUS = June 1, 2004 | isbnUS = 1-59116-441-9 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 001. Death & Strawberry 002. Starter 003. Headhittin' 004. WHY DO YOU EAT IT? 005. Binda•blinda 006. microcrack. 007. The Pink Cheeked Parakeet | chapterEn = 001. Strawberry & the Soul Reapers 002. Starter 003. Head-Hittin' 004. Why do You Eat It? 005. Blinda Blinda 006. Microcrack. 007. The Pink Cheeked Parakeet | cover = Ichigo Kurosaki | image2 = | caption2 = }} The Death and the Strawberry is the first volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki has always been able to see ghosts, but this ability doesn't change his life nearly as much as his close encounter with Rukia Kuchiki, a Shinigami and member of the mysterious Soul Society. While fighting a Hollow, an evil spirit that preys on humans who display psychic energy, Rukia attempts to lend Ichigo some of her powers so that he can save his family; but much to her surprise, Ichigo absorbs every last drop of her energy. Now a full-fledged Shinigami himself, Ichigo quickly learns that the world he inhabits is one full of dangerous spirits and, along with Rukia - who is slowly regaining her powers - it's Ichigo's job to protect the innocent from Hollows and help the spirits themselves find peace. Chapters 001. Death & Strawberry Ichigo Kurosaki is a teenager who can see ghosts, but lives an otherwise normal life. But when he encounters Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki, his life changes forever. When a creature called a Hollow attacks his family, he has no choice but to become a Shinigami to defeat it. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Yama-Bro # Ichigo Kurosaki # Toshi-Bro # Mit-Bro # Dead Girl # Isshin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Glasses-Wearing Ghost # Masaki Kurosaki # Fishbone D Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 1: The Day I Became a Shinigami 002. Starter Ichigo learns that Rukia has lost her Shinigami powers and he is forced to take over Rukia’s Shinigami duties to save spirits and vanquish Hollows. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Karin Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Tatsuki Arisawa # Mizuiro Kojima # 5 Year Old Ghost Boy # Hexapodus # Fishbone D (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 2: The Shinigami's Work 003. Headhittin' Orihime is "hit by a car" and Ichigo undergoes Rukia's training. Rukia then moves into Ichigo's closet and something strange begins happening at Orihime's house... Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Acidwire # Tatsuki Arisawa # Enraku Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 2: The Shinigami's Work 004. WHY DO YOU EAT IT? Orihime and Tatsuki are attacked by Acidwire and Ichigo arrives just in time. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Tatsuki Arisawa # Orihime Inoue # Enraku # Acidwire Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 2: The Shinigami's Work * Episode 3: The Older Brother's Wish, the Younger Sister's Wish 005. Binda•blinda During Ichigo's fight with Acidwire, it's revealed that the Hollow is actually Orihime's deceased brother. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Acidwire # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Tatsuki Arisawa # Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 3: The Older Brother's Wish, the Younger Sister's Wish 006. microcrack. Acidwire gains a change of heart after Orihime apologizes to him. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Acidwire # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Rukia Kuchiki # Sora Inoue # Tatsuki Arisawa # Ryō Kunieda‎ # Michiru Ogawa‎ # Mahana Natsui # Chizuru Honshō Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 3: The Older Brother's Wish, the Younger Sister's Wish 007. The Pink Cheeked Parakeet Chad gains ownership of a strange talking parakeet. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yūichi Shibata (parakeet) # Harutoki # Gitano Shigeo # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Mizuiro Kojima # Keigo Asano # Reiichi Ōshima # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 4: Cursed Parakeet References Navigation 01